Life Before Akatsuki
by RenegadeRage
Summary: We all know the Akatsuki members and what they do but what did they do before they joined Akatsuki were the stories they told of the old days merely a lie to help them get into Akatsuki or were they the true story. Find out now in Life Before Akatsuki.


Life before Akatsuki

**AN: this is just a story that popped into my mind one day while I was listening to music and I decided to acts on this idea and write this fan fiction so enjoy**

Chapter one: Itachi

It was a nice calm day in the Uchiha clan household and life couldn't be better for Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha seeing as they now spent their days with their two boys Itachi Uchiha and a one year old Sasuke Uchiha and today was family day where they would just spend the day together as a normal family should but unfortunately after breakfast Fugaku was sent out on a mission and Mikoto refused to spend family day without him.

The day went by normally with Mikoto doing chores around their house and Itachi playing with baby Sasuke but eventually Itachi got bored and decided to go out "hey mom I'm going to go hang out with Shisui" Mikoto replied with an angelic OK before Itachi stepped out of the house to go meet his best friend and brother figure Shisui Uchiha at the Naka River.

When Itachi reached the Naka River Shisui was already there waiting for him with a box of his famous 'Shisui Uchiha style homemade pocky' "hey man" Itachi greeted as they shook hands and they then sat on the edge of the bridge over the river as they spoke about their lives and anything interesting that happened recently while they shared the box of pocky.

"wow dude this is your best pocky ever" Itachi said as he patted Shisui on the back causing the Uchiha to lose balance and fall into the river and due to the heavy training weights he had on he was weighed down and panicking due to the fact he was drowning.

Itachi was merely screaming at the top of his lungs at Shisui that this isn't the time to be swimming while even though his body was halfway submerged in the water Shisui managed to sweat drop at his best friend's stupidity in this situation.

Itachi shrugged and decided to let his friend have his fun and ignoring the screams of supposed joy he decided to head home for the day "oh well see ya Shisui, I'll meet you at the clan meeting tomorrow" and with that Itachi set of slightly hurt that his friend would rather go swimming than spend time with him.

Then he pondered on it more and realized that he and Shisui never hung out as much as they use to and then Itachi realized that the event at the bridge was to probably get out of speaking to him, his hurt then grew to sorrow then to loathing then to hatred on the way home he unconsciously activated his sharingan but never noticed his normal sharingan change into a three pointed shuriken.

When Itachi got home he didn't even bother greeting his beloved mother and baby brother and went straight to bed.

Itachi woke up groggily and went to go wash up for the day, he then went downstairs into the kitchen and saw his mother making breakfast and Sasuke sitting in his baby high chair, he said morning to both of them and then Mikoto spoke.

"Itachi honey can you please change Sasuke's diaper, I would do it but I can't leave the breakfast".

Itachi took Sasuke into his room to change him and if there was one thing he hated more than anything it was changing Sasuke's diaper, he let out and irritated sigh and spoke some words no one would ever expect to come out of Itachi's mouth.

"Sasuke I love you but sometimes I just wish you would burst into flames" as the lasts words left the Uchiha's mouth black flames suddenly began forming around Sasuke's body causing the baby to howl in pain and throw Itachi in a panic the elder Uchiha ran downstairs to grab a vase of 'water' and throw it at baby Sasuke but the flames only grew in size.

Itachi then examined the vase the 'water' was in and saw it had the kanji for oil on it causing Itachi to mega face palm himself. Then eventually in a last ditch effort to save his brother Itachi mustered up all the courage and bravery that he accumulated over the years and reminding himself the he was the genius prodigy of the Uchiha clan, the mighty Itachi crawled into a corner in the fetal position sucking his thumb and started crying so loud it put the Haruno's howler monkey bloodline limit to shame.

Seven days and nights later Itachi got out of his corner and saw the fire had died down and all that was left of Sasuke was a burned husk.

Itachi's survival instincts then kicked in and realized what he had to do 'must get rid of body' thought Itachi. He picked up burned baby Sasuke and carefully walked downstairs as to not draw attention to himself. Out of nowhere Mikoto saw him and instantly knew it was Sasuke and after letting out a motherly shriek that made Itachi wince.

Without thinking he pulled out one of his senbon and tried to hit her in the neck hoping it would knock her out but kami was playing around with Itachi, and Mikoto then moved causing the senbon to go in her eye and straight through her brain killing her instantly. Itachi went into a state of panic and picked up his mother's body as well ready to dispose of it.

On his way out the house on of the Uchiha police officers spotted him and gave chase and in order to get away Itachi took his ANBU sword out and drove it into the unfortunate man's lung also killing him. Itachi now had three bodies to dispose of and in his panic he didn't realize he ran into the Uchiha morning assembly which was where the WHOLE Uchiha clan gathered.

"Murderer"

"He killed Mikoto"

"I think that's two others he has with him"

Itachi knew he couldn't leave so many witnesses alive so he dropped the bodies and let out a breath and started hacking away at any unfortunate clan members that got near him. When it was all over he spotted a brown blur running towards him and realized it was sasuke's dog and in hid rage he stabbed his sword through the dog's skull and twisted it twice and kicked the dog to the other side of the room.

Later that night that is now known as the Uchiha clan massacre Itachi left the village.

**Next morning**

When all the Uchiha bodies were found they were looking to see if any of the members were still alive but no such luck. Baby Sasuke's body was found and he was brought back to life with the Edo Tensei to ensure that there would be someone to be a strong heir to the clan. He was put into one of the empty Uchiha clan houses.

**12 years later, Konoha house rooftop**

"Okay let's do introductions to each other, you start Sasuke" said Kakashi to his genin team.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha my likes are Linkin Park and I dislike a lot of things my hobbies include ignoring fan girls, brooding and cutting myself, my dream… no my ambition is to kill my brother"

"Okay why do you want to kill your brother, dattebayo?"

Sasuke just looked into the distance with his hair covering his eyes and then he spoke "he killed Jiggins"

"Who's Jiggins?"

"My dog you idiot"

**AN: done, tell me what you think and tell me who you want next, and guys if it not too much trouble drop a review and also review my other story 'Naruto: Journey of Realization' **

**See ya next chapter**


End file.
